47 Seconds Is A Eternity To Wait!
by Theresa471
Summary: 47 seconds Insert scanning four years up to the eight season between the struggles with Richard Castle and Detective Kate Beckett.


47 seconds Is An Eternity To Wait!

This special story takes place in the fourth season. Three days prior before the bomb had gone off. This story will span from the fourth season to the eight between the struggles that both Detective Kate Beckett and author Richard Castle go through.

/

Therapist Dr. Burke was trying to make his patient, Kate Beckett to try and understand her reasons for hiding from the complete truth, she has done this all of her adult life, just now turning 32 years of age.

She was not ready to believe in the truth that she needed to settle with herself both emotionally and mentally, for when it comes to her partner that has been shadowing her four years now, along with the fact, she just could not handle having to hear Richard Castle on the day that she was shot in the chest, to tell her finally that he loves her.

But then again, she went into hiding from her own feelings to push Castle away, until she was ready for him.

Beckett having to actually remember every word that he had said to her in the cemetery, just after Captain Roy Montgomery was being honored after being shot by Lockwood.

During the past eight plus months, she and Castle have been doing there special dance, for which neither know where the relationship is going, and this holds true right to the fact, when the bomb blast had happen to have everyone involved with the special case to eat at everyone's heart and soul, including the both of them.

/

Loft

Castle was trying to make sure of the entire mess with the blast that killed five people, along with many injured in the process.

After checking up on Alexis to see how she was doing after working a great deal of hours at the morgue with Lanie, she was basically exhausted, along with himself, when Martha came into his office to see how he was doing mostly.

"How are you, Kiddo?", She says with heart felt sentiment for her son, that is basically been hiding from the truth of the matter for when it comes to Detective Beckett.

Having to turned off the news broadcast, he gets up to face his mother."I should be find, Mother, but why do I have this gut feeling after watching Beckett the past few days with this case, to turn everyone inside and out." He says sadly to her while looking on at his pitiful demeanor.

"Richard!, when are you going to finally tell her the truth, and not with a bullet in her heart, to just tell her that your been in love with her for the longest time?

"I can't Mother, she is not ready!"

"Then I am sorry to say this, she will never be ready for you in the love department."

She says very bluntly to her own son.

/

Bobby's Truth

Richard Castle coming back from getting air outside, when Javier Esposito tells him that they had caught the suspect Booby, who is now being interviewed by Detective Kate Beckett in the bullpen.

He leaves the coffees onto her desk, to walk into the interrogation room, while watching her break down Bobby's story.

After a few minutes, he finally hears the total truth of the matter, when she tells Bobby having to remember every single detail of her shooting, to really upset Castle, while leaving the Bull pen disgusted at himself for having to believed her after all this time.

For him, it had felt like that those 47 seconds had felt like a life time.

/

Changes

Castle needed to make some changes in his life, to get away from the pain and suffering.

But as it turned out for him, it wasn't for the best choices, however for Kate Beckett, something inside of her snapped, after almost dying from the roof top from her own personal devil, and the eventual suspension, along with her friend Detective Javier Esposito.

Those seconds of time on the rooftop, would change anyone into a better person, and to the point, that Kate Beckett finally realize on just how important to have Richard Castle into life her finally, It's often been said enough by her, that "Her" life is her own, and to the fact that she needs to live without the barriers of what just what true love might mean to her finally.

When she had finally shown up at his front door, soaked and wet from the rain storm, Castle at that point wanted nothing to do with her further, having deleted his murder board of looking for Bracken, and who actually killed Beckett's mother.

Castle wanted no part of her, after telling her earlier in a gut wrenching speech, that she wanted a war with whom ever was trying to kill her in the first place, along with the fact that Castle "Was" finally done with her for the most part.

With Beckett having to been standing in the doorway, was the start of her total truth, when Castle had asked what happened?

It was those seconds that time started to stand still for both Castle and Beckett to realize that love was finally forging ahead, to the point of pushing her up against the front door.

/

Many Seconds to remember the good and bad.

It was during the early periods of there relationship, Beckett wanted more out of him, that he could not actually give, having to be afraid of being committed.

Then again it was Martha Rogers, having to thrown her words towards her son, that he needed to finally grow up with himself into something that was vitally important for Detective Kate Beckett.

Marriage was the issue for Castle, having already two divorces, it wasn't until after when Beckett had told Richard Castle, that she was offered the new position in Washington, D.C. with Agent Rachael McCord's team, that Castle finally decided to up the stakes with his first marriage proposal to her, along with giving a resounding "yes" to his question.

During that time, there were just too many internal struggles to get in the way of there happiness. But as it turned out, it was Agent Kate Beckett having to saved his life from the deadly toxic, at the time he had came to see her, having to been missing her a great deal.

When she had found that Castle was dying, she went beyond the call of duty to save his life, having to finally find the vaccine to the toxic, and just in the nick of time!

Having to see Castle in his hospital room, was the longest time of her life to wait for him to wake up.

It was months later, when she decided to come back after getting involved in a high stakes case, to prove her loyalties to Castle and the rest of her friends back at the 12th Precinct, along with finally being compromised and fired by Agent Rachael McCord.

/

Burning Bridges

After finding out just prior of going for there marriage licenses, that she eventually found that she was still married, but it worked out never the less, with the help by Richard Castle to find her no good "Husband" of a snake, to have a happy ending with turning in the Mob leader for a reward.

However the struggle was just starting to begin once again, for when fiance Richard Castle was found to been abducted on the same day of there wedding, for where he had gone missing for two months.

It was at this point in time, that Javier Esposito had shown his true colors for when it came to Castle and his false trails, having to think that he was actually believed that, he was actually behind in his own actual abduction.

Along with leading up, finding out that Henry Jenkins was the key tangent for when it came for the real truth of the matter to come out during there seventh year together, and even leading as well into the eight year, for when now Beckett married for real, decides to leave her husband, all for the sake of finding Loksat and the drug trail, even some would say that Brad Pierson aka Henry Jenkins is actually involved as well with the organization.

Let's take into account, that Richard Castle's father just might be a part of the scenario.

Even now some two months later after telling her husband, that she wants to come back to him, with his help and Vikram, in trying to find the drug signature and where is Loksat at this particular moment of time.

So there you have it, all of the struggles involving Richard Castle and now Captain Kate Beckett.


End file.
